Into Hiding
by Katiehartx
Summary: Snape saves Harry from the dementors in the 5th year in Privet Drive. But then why is Snape here a the Dursley's in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

"Where is your mom?" Dudley teased seeing the pain in Harry's eyes, "is she dead?" the bullies beside him started laughing as Dudley repeated the words, "is she dead Potter?"

Harry grew angrily as he walks over to Dudley. Wand held to his cousin's throat. Dudley stopped laughing and looks at him, trying to hid his fear behind his eyes. Then suddenly sky went cloudy and dark with a storm coming. And the wind picked up. "What are you doing?" Dudley wondered knowing that his cousin can do magic while being angry.

"I am not doing anything," Harry admitted. Looking up at the sky where lighting crashed. Dudley looked too Dudley told his boys to go home as he starts.

Harry ran beside him, 'What is going on?' he thought as they ran into a tunnel. They stopped to calm their hearts down. Harry exhaled as he saw something coming closer and realized in horror that it is a dementor. The dementor grabs Harry by the neck and pinned him to the wall, "Dudly," he croaked, "run." Dudly who doesn't know what is pinning Harry to the wall like that obeyed him and starts running but trips over a puddle and smack his head on the tile. Harry watched in fright when another dementor came over to Dudly and starts sucking his soul. Harry felt his soul being devoured to by the dementor infront of him. He slowly got his wand and was about to hex it when it suddenly the dementor burnt before him. He was confused but heard a figure coming towards him. He turns to see who it was as he fell to the ground. The dementor starts yelping in pain and floats away. The figure who Harry seems to think was the one who hexed the dementor came into view. Harry was wide eyed as he watched Severus walks towards him, "Snape?" he says in shock. Severus eyes the other dementor that was on Dudley and casts a spell on it the same spell that was used on the other dementor. The dementor shrieks in pain and lets go of Dudley and fled from the site.

"What are you doing here Professor?" Harry asked confused while having his cousin's arm around him so that he doesn't fall from being well not quite there as you can see. Harry wants to thank him saving him but why should he? He hates him and Snape hated him. Besides he could of saved himself just the same.

"Potter I will explain everything to you on why I am helping you bring your blasted cousin to the Dursley when we arrive there I need to tell your uncle and aunt anyway."

Harry understood and kept quiet till they reached the Dursley's house. Confused beung words.


	2. The Dursley

Aunt Petunia screamed a bit when Severus walked inside her house. Then she looked at Dudley, "Vernon come quick!" Horror was on her face when she saw Dudley's state. She grabbed him from Severus' grasp. "Why is one of your freaks here?" she squeaked at Harry.

Harry wanted to laugh at the expression Severus' face was making. He looked over at Aunt Petunia. "I'm wondering the same thing," Harry admitted looking over at Severus. "Why are you here?"

"Get him out of my house now!" Vernon shouted at Harry while going over to Dudley. "Who did this to you boy?"

Dudley pointed at Harry. Vernon looked over at Harry, his face red, "You've done it now boy! You drove him insane."

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia said with shock, covering her son's ear. "Don't say that."

"Well, what do you call this?" Vernon shouted.

Harry looked over at Snape, "Are you going to tell me why you're here or not?"

Vernon walked up to Snape. "Get the hell out of my house! Freaks like you-"

"Uncle Vernon!" Harry exclaimed "Let him answer my question. And I wouldn't talk to a wizard like that if I were you." He turned to Snape. "Go on Professor?"

"Oh, he is your professor from that god awful school?" Vernon shouted. Harry looked over at Aunt Petunia who was hugging Dudley.

Harry had about enough of his uncle. He hated Severus but he knew how it felt to be called a freak, "Uncle Vernon. Bring Dudley to the hospital. My Professor will be gone by the time you get back."

Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and then to Aunt Petunia, "We do need to bring him the hospital he is a mess." He slammed Harry to the wall, "What did you do to him?"

"I... didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie to me boy!"

"He isn't lying," Snape said through gritted teeth. He didn't like this man who married Lily's sister, nor did he like Lily's sister Petunia. "He got attacked by dementors," he said, grabbing Vernon by the shoulder. Harry fell to the ground, feeling his head where a bruise was forming. "Not that you would know what that is but I assure you he is innocent."

Aunt Petunia walked over with Dudley, "I want him out of my house by the time we get back from the hospital," she shrieked.

Harry nodded as Aunt Petunia got Vernon to the door.

After a few moments Harry turned around to Snape when they heard the car go. "Let's sit in in the living room and you can tell me why you're here."

Snape followed Harry to the couches. "Don't bother telling the Dursleys 'cause all they want is you out of the house." Harry sat down on the couch.

Severus sat across from him. "You think I want to be here?" he snapped. "I will make it quick so I can get out here. Albus send me to tell you not to go to school. It is too dangerous. For the both of us."

Harry's heart sank, "Where am I supposed to go? I can't stand another day with the Dursleys!" Surely Dumbledore won't keep him here.

"Albus will tell you ones we reach the cabin."

"Cabin?"

"Potter I don't have time to explain it all I am a very busy man," he snapped. "Pack your things and meet me down stairs in no less than 30 minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded and walked out of the living room and upstairs to get his stuff, confused as to where he was going with Severus.

Harry had his trunk behind him and Hedwig's cage in his hand as he walked downstairs. He told Hedwig to fly to the Headmaster and follow him to the so called cabin because Harry had no idea where he was going.

Snape was waiting by the entrance. "You ready to go?" he sneered. Harry nodded as he opened the door. "Show me your trunk?" Harry was confused but obeyed by showing his school trunk. He watched as Severus took his wand out and pointed it at the trunk and it disappeared.

"What did you do with it?" Harry angrily asked.

"Relax Mr. Potter. It will be waiting for you at the cabin. Now can we get going?" he snapped.

Knowing that his relatives will be back soon he replies, "Yes...let's."


	3. Dumbledore's Visit

Severus told Harry to hold onto his arm while they getting portled by a shoe that Snape brought with him.

Harry dropped onto a hill while Snape walks elegantly down. 'I need to learn how to do that,' Harry thought frustrated that he still couldn't. Severus seeing Harry just lay on grass shouts, "Get off your sorry ass Potter! We already late because of your blasted uncle!"

Harry quickly got and brushed off his pants before following his professor into a forest. At the end of the forest was cabin. It was a sizeable Cabin as they stepped in. "You been here before?" Harry asked.

Snape nods while telling the cabin the password. "Sherbet Lemon." Harry snorts at that. 'One of Dumbledore's's cabins I bet.' Snape walks in and Harry followed. He looks around the place. It felt cozy. There was a loft. With two bedrooms from what Snape told him.

Harry went over to the living where he saw Dumbledore with Hedwig perching on a window seal and his trunk on the ground. "Dumbledore!" Harry shouts in excitement going over to him and hugging him.

"Harry my boy how have you been," Dumbledore says happily hugging back.

"I'm doing alright," Harry sits down next to Snape on the sofa, "just...um could you please tell me what I doing here? Not that I am happy being away from my aunt and uncle but still why am I here?"

"Well Harry let me explain," Dumdledore says, "both you and Snape are in danger. People don't believe that Valmort returned."

Harry jumps up, "What! How can they not! Cedric got kill by him! I was the one that fought him!" he pulls up his sleeve where there was a huge cut, "this is what that bloody servant gave me," he went over to the window and petted Hedwig, "what they say about Cedric?"

Dumbledore walks over, "They don't believe it was Voldemort that killed him."

Harry looks over at him, "Then who do they believe it was?"

"They didn't say Harry," Dumbledore knew how much it hurt him.

Harry looks over at Snape, "Do you believe he is back?"

Snape glares at Harry. Didn't look like he isn't going to answer him.

"Yes he does know," Dumbledore says quietly.

Harry walks back over to the sofa and sits next to Snape. Harry calmed down alittle, "Continue what you have to say?"

"Very well,"Dumbledore says, "you and Snape are both in danger for the same reason."

"You-know-who?"

"Yes that is correct, " Dumdledore says, worry in his voice, "so you both won't be going back to school this year it will be better if you stayed here. I am a very busy man this year Harry and I can't look after you as much as I want to. You will stay here with Severus. He will be your teacher over here for potions and defense the dark arts. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" he asked.

Harry looks over Severus who was glaring at Dumbledore like he didn't want to be here. He looks back at the headmaster, "There were dementors today on Privet Drive," he looks over a Severus, "Professor Snape saved me from them," Snape glares over at Harry, "I haven't said this yet but...um...thanks," he gave a faint smile to Snape before turning to Dumdledore, "will I be safe from them here?"

"Yes you will be safe from who ever wants to hurt you Harry," Dumdledore answered which made Harry sigh with relieve. Harry then realized what Albus said that he has to stay with Severus the who 5th year. 'I don't know if me and him will make it through this whole year without fighting. He and I hate eachother.' he didn't know how he will get through this whole year with Severus Snape the most hated teacher in Hogwarts.


	4. Tears

When Dumbledore left them. Harry felt stuck with Snape. He takes a breath and gets up getting Hedwig, "Which bedroom will mine be?" asked, not turning around as he got his trunk with magic of his wand and flowed above his head.

"I will show you," Snape hissed through gritted teeth and got up, "come Potter," he spat, "Don't have all day like some."

They went up the stairs. Snape opens one of the bedrooms it was huge with a closet and a dresser. A chair next to the window. Harry smiles at this room. His face dropped when Cedric came to his mind. He missed him and it was all his fault that Cedric is dead now. Severus walks in. Harry puts his trunk on the ground and Hedwig in her cage. He turns back over to Severus, "Thank you for not making me stay at the Durselys," he says.

Severus was shocked, "Really Potter? You didn't want to stay with them where you would be showered with love and-"

"Just stop Professor you know that is not true about them loving me," Harry walks over to the window and sits down on the chair.

"If you think I would take pity on you then your sadly mistaken," Snape spat, "I will go to my room to do some work and I don't want to hear anything from you till dinner," he gritted his teeth. As walking to the door he says, "You aloud to go to the bathroom but other then that stay in this room," he slams the door. Harry listens to his footsteps going to the other room which he is guessing is Severus' room while staying here. Harry sighs and goes over to his bed and put the covers over him. Cedric is gone and it is all his fault if only he has listened to his instinct that something wasn't right and not take the cup he would still be alive. Harry rolls up his sleeve to reveal a cut that he made on him two weeks after Cedric's death. He could still feel Voldemort staring at him with those snake eyes of his. His green face breathing him. Touching his scar make him hurt. He blames all the deaths that happened so far his mothers and fathers. And Cedric. Tears rolled down his face. He wanted friends right now. Hermione to be there with him and Ron. 'Wonder what they are up to? Will I ever see them this year I need so bad' it hurt his chest as he cries in his hands. "Cedric. I'm sorry. How could I face your father and tell him that it is my fault. He will never forgive. If I told Cho she will never look at me again," he whispers while more tears ran down his cheeks, "and I was going to make a move on her this year. I guess that is not going to happen. But how can I think of a relationship when Voldemort is out there now destroying lives. Looking for me. What if more people die because of me. I am weak compared to him," he put his head in his covers. Drifting off to sleep.

Severus looks up from his work of essays and looks at the clock in his room beside his door. And was shocked that it was already 6. Time for dinner. He gets up and walks down to the kitchen to make pasta and tomato sauce.

At 6:30 there was a knock at Harry's door, "Dinner time Potter!" he heard Severus shout. He is sitting in the chair when Snape yelled through the door. He heard footsteps going down stairs. Harry wipes his eyes as he got up from the chair looking over in the mirror beside his bed to make sure his eyes were dry by now. Seeing that they were still a bit damp but not enough to see was crying Harry got out of the room and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Dinner was rather quiet. They didn't say much during the meal. Harry got up from the table after he was done eating and collected his plate. Snape puts his newspaper down when he saw Harry coming over to him, "What do you want Potter?" he spat Potter out like it a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"I am here to collect your plate sir. It is my job at the Durselys' you see," Severus watched him as he collected his plate and walks over to the sink to clean them. 'Is it my imagination or is Potter's eyes abit red?' Snape shrugs it off and continues with his newspapers.

It was Harry's birthday in two days but he didn't care. He never ones celebrated it. He felt jealous when thinking how Dudley was showered with gifts and he wasn't. He puts the dishes on the dish rack. At least he will be turning 15 that was something to look forward to. Without a word to Severus he went back up to his room and went into the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
